It is known that so called "bumper stickers" are widely disseminated with a wide variety of printed legends thereon ranging from sincere advocation of a cause, person or organization to humorous comments about timely subjects. Such stickers are normally provided as a printed strip with an adhesive backing covered by a tear strip or removable sheet and they are adapted to be adhered to the bumper of a vehicle.
It has been recognized that bumper stickers are much easier to apply than to remove, inasmuch as the quality of adhesive employed to defeat the elements of nature also normally defeat the efforts of complete removal. These stickers are only applied to bumpers because the necessary qualities of adhesives employed for interior use would damage painted surfaces. This has led to various "improvements" or modifications intended to adapt the removable application of printed material to the exterior of automobiles. Note in this respect U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,026 to Bevan. A related development in the mounting of printed material interiorly of an automobile is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,106.
Another of the problems of mounting bumper stickers is the visibility thereof. Automobiles have a wide variety of bumper configurations and some at least do not include flat surfaces directed horizontally forward or rearward of the vehicle. Thus a label or bumper sticker adhered to such a bumper may not be readily visible to other drivers or pedestrians.